Humanities Aspect
by Primecore
Summary: A man reborn from the same world(or is it?) Live in peaceful days, reborn in chaotic days. PS: sry for the summary! not good at it :p PSS:Many anime and games will be connected in this fanfiction, meaning the dreaded PLOT HOLES! PSSS:This is my first fic so the dreaded PLOT Holes is already stomping in my work.
1. prologue?

EVERY START CAME FROM THE BEGINNING

As I walk in cloudless night, the cold air doesn't bother me as what it does once.

"Nothing changed."

Yes. Nothing change at all, after my death, I've been rebirthed in the same world, same family and same time.

The only thing that change is my choices, I choose to become strong not like my first life where I'm just a nerd.

I am Kris Marko D. Briones a Filipino through and thru, born in 1999..

I choose to become strong because I've been invited to be trained by an old man the same invitation that I decline once in my past life.. and let me tell you it's HELL!

He gave me and my family a form that I didn't bother reading because my mom did(Which I regret by the way).

The thing is, in exchange of few things the old man will train me for 10 years(I'm 7 at that time by the way) and he will take care of my education and nutrition.

Of course my mother is a bit(too much) wary of him but has been quelled with weekly call and once a month I will visit back home with few more rules added and info about where I will be trained.

So I am allowed then trained in a mountain, that's also when I learned magic…. Yes magic, magic is real which I regret not learning in my past life(if I'm in the same world as my past life) I ask the old man(his name is Arnold by the way) why magic is not known

"It is known but not by the mundane"

Is his answer. Tho, mundane? Really?

So the 10 year training begun and end.

My fourth year High school will now begun, I hate my life! Can you think about it? I finished college in my past life and then I will restart again? Thankfully only fourth year, I don't need to start first year.


	2. Prolouge Two

\Things that should remain hidden will be known in due time/

I always thought that living in normality is good, living in ignorance and peace.

But knowing the hurt the most as they say.

"Humans are food for other races if you don't know…. Devils,fallen angel and many more races are true and alive, and many of them use human as tool and food for their amusement. So, what will you do knowing this mark?"

That question hunt my dreams everytime I sleep at night even if I close my eyes for a bit, what I see is not darkness but immeasurable human bodies all around me.

But the answer came not from me, not from the old man but from my training place.

"How does this work old man?"

"Magic,imagination and power is how it needed to work, why do you ask my young apprentice?"

"Can you teach me how it was made?"

"You know it will take a year for humans to made this right? But looking at your eyes I can see you will use it in the way I will never thought so why not?"

And since then I learn how to make a dungeon, for 5 years I strengthen and powered it up as much as my power and imagination could.

Barrier that could stop nuclear warheads that I create and modify to the point I even don't know how to recreate it if I don't have any notes about it.

Monster constructed from alchemy and pure mana that I even thought I create life, unfortunately it's not, they are mindless being but they can be given simple instructions. Tho, Just because they are mindless doesn't mean they couldn't learn, so I told them to fight each other and so they did.

Fighting each other, learning from mistakes and devouring the weak, but unfortunately after all their fight in the end they only learn to fight, never did I see any of them use any tactics well if you didn't add the fact they could dodge now, then it's useless.

Fortunately, if they perish all their knowledge will comeback in the dungeon Core then will be distributed in their respective races(like goblins,wolves etc) the unfortunate in it is the knowledge is broken, like a shard of shard being distributed in thousands of their kind think of it like this, one person is a doctor and the other is a fighter when they perish the knowledge will be distributed in their races, BUT! The knowledge will be given randomly and not even complete so if a fighter learn medical things but broken then it's useless.

Another fortunate and unfortunate thing is the killer of that, well for example if the killer is a dragon and the prey is a goblin, the majority of the goblin's knowledge will be passed into the killer, that's the unfortunate, the fortunate one is if the killer is a human, well I do not need to explain right?

The old man was so surprised in those thing that he copied it…

"What kind of brain do you have boy? To create these is almost impossible!!"

"Why and how is it impossible?"

"Are you a fool? The mana needed for these construct alone is enormous! Add that fcking Barrier then there is enough to destroy the whole Phillipines! We're not even within the leylines!"

Hmm? Now that I thought about it the word leylines seems to ring a bell but I don't know where or when.. I blame those Giant monkeys for bashing my head with boulders numerous times…

" Well I just connect it within the earth"

"Earth? As in the element earth?"

" No no no, I mean the world! You know that the world has been absorbing mana from God and goddesses for a Millenia so of course there will be a dormant mana somewhere! And that somewhere is in the middle of the Earth!!"

"Bullshit! How did you do that! You couldn't even go there!"

"Of course! I use science!! You know that thing you use to peep on women's bathroom? A space manipulation thing? I used it!"

"Like I said bullshit! You could only make that within hundred feet from yourself and it will be harder the farther it is!"

"Why do I think you thought differently from mine?"

" Oh how so kiddo?"

"Easily! I use one in front of me connected hundred feet below mine!"

"Then you will only see rocks!"

"Your not thinking old man, after I create it I will create another one inside the first hole because it's within my range after all it's in front of me now! Then the range will double! Then all I need is repeat it as much as I can!"

"By the way I almost accidentally create a black hole because of it"

"Y-you bra-brat! Fcking I give up!"

After that he use that techniques to peep after many woman after all he said and I quote

"If you can create such a thing then I can make a multiple hole in a single hole in different and farther places!" End quote.

I'm so sorry for what I teach in that perverted teacher of mine.

After many year of training and creating new monsters(thank you anime) I manage to create the greatest dungeon, something that will be known as the Gate of Fantasy.


	3. Chapter One

As I step in the campus of Maharlika High School(No more kuoh cliché please) i

Already notice the difference of my past life and now.. the school is directly standing atop of one in many great leylines of the Philippines.

"For once again what would happen when the time has come?"

As I muse in front of the campus a person walk past me, Which I notice that something's wrong.

The smell of blood is thick, but not the blood of humans but that of monsters.

Did he notice mine too? Or he didn't? If he didn't want to ask then I will not too, after all in a week this sense of normality will begone.

\--The greatest Line for time skip--

As class begin Time seems to slow down yet as I blink recess came without me noticing.

'Wtf? Did I just pace out? I thought it only happens in anime and movies!?! Holy shit cool!'

Is what I want to say but I remain silent as they eat inside our classroom, yes in the Philippines, most student eat their food in the class most of them have their own food but the others came from cafeteria (which is different depends on what school you were)

As I took my own food a girl came and stand beside my desk making me look up at her.

"Hello?"

"Hello to you too miss?"

"Ah! My name is Serenela Ashley Magalamayo nice to meet you!"

As time passes by people of the Philippines seem to make their children suffer with names longer than necessary.

"My name is Marko but call me Mark if you will"

"Then call me Serene if you will!"

"Well then Serene what do you want from me?"

" Oh right! My friends" as she point behind her which they have four males and five girls eating together "like to invite you with us if it's alright?"

"Oh there's no problem at all! Well then excuse me" as I pull my seat into the group "Hello guys! My name is Marko and just call me Mark if you will"

"Call me Jerold and the one beside me is Armilya she is scared of stranger so don't get offended when she said something bad ok?"

"Don't worry I'm not a weak minded to get offended so easily, and nice to meet you"

"Yow!" As the guy next to Armilya salute to me half-heartedly "my name is Ryan and this bro beside me is my twin brother Bryan, nice to meet you"

As his brother nod at my direction he silently eat his food.

"My name is Angelica just call me ange(Ang-jie pronunciation) and this is my sister Parmela call her Pam if you will."

As ange wave her hand towards her sister Pam nod at me with silent "Nice to meet you" so I nod back at her.

"The name is Cristian, nice to meet you and call me Cris."

" The name is Micka! Call me Mi-chan~!"

"Don't mind her she's an Otaku, my name is sharlamagne, call me sharla please."

With all of their introduction is complete we eat and chat like a normal human.

\--the greater line has come--

After school I walk to my home thinking what I should add in the dungeon before the awakening, I call it awakening because humanity seem to sleep not knowing what is really happening in the world.

As I reach my home I Remembered a novel named 'The Gamer's Why didn't I add that?

As I reach my room, I reconnect in the World and add a new magic circle hidden from the eyes of the supernatural.

And then I enjoy my last week of normality.

\--The Greater Gr-Line has come--

Pov ???

"Hey did you notice that the mana in the air seem thicker than usual?"

"I don't know and I don't care." as the man lazily answered he continued watching a movie.

"What if there's a strong being that will be reborn?" this time the man suddenly look up with interest.

"What do you think? Let's investigate?" he knew the man has taken the bait for he is a battle maniac

"Just today"

"Ok!"

\--The Forgotten Wor-Line has come--

Pov ????

"Sir! The mana has been getting strong for the past 4 years, and your theory that it will get thicker this year seemed correct as usual."

"Hmm.. did you found where the mana came from?"

"Yes sir! The first place and longest came from the Philippines then America third is Egypt."

"Did you investigate how?"

"We did.."

"Then?"

"We didn't found where it is but we knew that it is in the Manila."

"Not in underground nor in sky?"

"No sir we did try searching in every way even spatial magic didn't work."

"So all we could do is wait?"

"Yes Sir Az-"

\--The Line that should never be broken--

"My Lord! I'm here to report!"

As the man in the throne look at the women kneeling in front of him he said

"Do you have any good news?"

"..." as she thought what kind of appropriate ansanswer she could say, she just choose the easiest "I don't have any my Lord."

"Oh? How so?"

"While we detect the change of mana thickness we didn't found the source as you instructed, I apologize my Lord!"

"Don't be, I knew it will not be easy."

"My Lord…" as hesitant and nervous she is, she still need to know the answer.

"Hmm? You may ask what you want, don't be shy."

"Then, is the prophecy truly will happen now or in the future?."

As the question has been ask the throne room came in sudden silence, only to be broken by the Lord.

"As the energy rise,

Those who slept will be awaken,

And those who already awaken,

Will be known by all,

And those who hide in the shadow,

Will be lighten by the eyes of awakened,

And with the awakening and rise of Energy,

The Gate that will change all,

Will be open."

As he recite the prophecy everyone tried to decipher it.

"The prophecy's meaning might be the awakening of the old gods?"

"No, it isn't. For the old God did not slept, they died."

"You cannot say that my brother, for the other old God is alive and well."

As silence came again this time the girl beside the Lord spoke.

"What if it meant the awakening of humanities from the supernatural?"

"Are you joking? Humanities will be below us no matter what they do."

"And if they could? Just like the witch of Shadow Realm"

This time the silence remain.

\--For the Lege-Lines--

"Hey doctor! What with this terminal! It's full of warnings!!"

"Eh how come!?" as he neared the terminal the teenage girl suddenly exclaimed.

"Wait is this another singularity!?"

"No it's not! There's a sudden massive rise of mana in the air and it's enveloping the whole world!" the doctor helpfully correct her assumption.

"How does that work!"full of doubt that the World would help she still question it's authentication.

As they argued of how this is happening suddenly a woman of beauty came in the terminal then said something absurd.

"The mana came from within the world itself,

And it seems to help the world instead of destroying"

"What!? How's that possible! Gaia would erase humanity rather than help us!"cant believe what she's hearing she look at the doctor.

"But that's what's happening!"the doctor exclaimed, full of incredulity of what's happening the same as the girl.

"And it's the source seem came from different earth, along ours." helpfully said by the beautiful brunette.

"No, it came from that earth then taken root to ours too, but it seem to help us."the doctor obsrve the mana signature as it taken roots in many world, four infact.

"We still need to investigate it though."

"That so we should."

\--The other-worl-Line has come--

Pov ???

"The hidden will be known,

The known will become unknown,

The prey became the hunter,

And the hunter became the prey,

Life will be chaotic,

Death will be the normality,

Immortality will be within the grasp,

And the weak will rise,

For they are the one who will blindly follow,

Following something they shouldn't have,

Yet they could,

For they are."

"What a long prophecy is that?"

"Most prophecy is short but it depends on what kind of prophecy they point."

"Why does it feel like something is missing?"

As the question came without notice silence descent in the meeting room.

"For they are what?"

"For they are gods?"

"We are God's, and the prophecy entails that they will follow something or someone."

"And gods doesn't follow anything so easily."

As the start mulling for a new answer they didn't notice a silent girl watching them, a girl that wear a gothic lolita style, a God among God.

"Could the source help me reclaim my home?"

As she thought silently the others in the room shuddered without reason.

\--For this line to continue--

A week passed in a blink, the normality will be gone.

"Master, the time has come."

"What's wrong old man? Didn't we plan this a long time ago? Why hesitate now?"

"Do you really want to do this?"

What's with that question? Of course I want.

Is what I want to say, but I couldn't.

"Your right, I feel my hesitation grip my heart like a vice."

"I feel there's a 'But' here."

"Yes there is, humanity's progression is slowing, either with mind/knowledge or strength."

Just look at the world right now! Technology is starting to slow down, martial arts is being forgotten as time pass by, knowledge is being stagnant as people learn the same thing again n' again.

"I will not stop you, but remember my chosen student, the one and only. You are a genius, but crazy….. what I'm trying to say is I will always be proud of you, even if the world will burn with your work."

As silence descent in the room, I look at my master's face full of gratitude.

"Master, I will not disappoint you no matter what. This changes, I will make sure there will be few casualty in humanity."

"Hmm…. That's the only thing I could ask for, my greatest student."

As I smile at him, my gratitude for what he thought me for 10 years is prevalent in m-

"Now then I need to beautiful woman bathing in that con-"

"Fcking perverted old man!"

Throwing my book at his face he just dodge it with teleportation.

"Fcking perverted bastard, destroying the mood."

Though I said it, I'm still smiling like an idiot.

But as I turn around looking at the floating complex magical circle, I raised my hand and then chanted.

"Oh World, thy power will be used.

Oh World, thy life will be preserved.

Oh World, thy creation will be bend.

For thy people that live into thee's land.

They shall CHANGE!.

I ACTIVATE THE LONG DORMANT POWER OF THEE!

WITH MY CREATION,POWER AND LIFE!

MAY THE WORLD **CHANGE**!

¶ΠBμ•

For my betrethen's life.

 **THERE SHALL BE LIGHT**!"

As the words flowed out my mouth the floating magical circle light up then the blue color of it change into gold.

Then there is **LIGHT**.


End file.
